The Evil Within
by Forthewin99
Summary: Two secret agents are sent to investigate some suspicions going around about Minnie Mouse, and soon enough find out they're in over their heads.
1. Chapters 1 through 4

The Evil Within

Chapter One

It was a quiet, warm morning in Minnie's Melodyland. The sun seemed to bake everyone in the whole playground. However, for Agent Mr. Curly and Agent Ginger suspicions were high. Minnie Mouse seemed to have much to do that week, and she was busier than a bee. Yet, if anyone asked she would say, "I'm sorry but I can't talk right now." and she would run. Undercover Agent Ginger was watching her like a hawk.

"Target doesn't seem to be doing anything, Agent Curly. She's just prancing around like an idiot... Over," She spoke carefully into her radio. She waited for the answer.

"Tell me if you need backup. Over," came the muffled voice of Agent Curly through the radio.

"Thanks. Over," She replied.

It was quite boring the rest of the day. Watching Minnie was beginning to be like watching a Nascar race. Nothing but something going around and around and around again.

It was around 5:00 to 5:30 when the entire playground was empty except for Minnie and Ginger, but Ginger was not in sight of Minnie.

Minnie looked around, and then started toward one of the trumpets in the playground, which was the opposite way she was going before she noticed she was alone.

"Agent Curly, do you copy?"

"Yeah,"

"Target is on the move, she looks quite suspicious. Backup would be great."

"Alright, I'm on my way. Over,"

Ginger's heart sank. By backup she meant at least ten agents to surround Minnie and bring her back for interrogation. Agent Curly wasn't new, but he wasn't the stealthiest agent the world had.

"I'm here." came a voice behind her.

Ginger whirled around and saw a blue monkey in a black tuxedo and a top hat.

She stifled a laugh. "That's your disguise?"

"Yes. I'm going in." He said, and jumped over the edge of the wall that they were standing on.

"No, wait!" She yelled, but it was too late. Mr. Curly was moving at a too-fast pace towards Minnie.

She sighed. If by any chance Mr. Curly blew this, the whole operation would be obsolete.

However, Agent Ginger slightly underestimated dear old Agent Curly. Although one could easily mistake him for a hasty whippersnapper who runs into danger unaware, he knew what he was doing.

He followed Minnie at a distance where he could be mistaken for a rich entrepreneur if spotted.

She went behind the trumpet where she could not be seen. She whipped out her cell phone and called a number that Agent Curly could not make out but he counted no less than 16 button presses. That was more than a normal phone number.

He jumped onto a drum and pulled out a device used to tap into her phone conversation. Agent Ginger slowly walked up.

"I'm gonna tap into her phone conversation."

Ginger waited for him to tell her what he heard.

"Well?!" She said impatiently.

"No…"

"What?"

"Minnie could be involved in international smuggling."

"No way!"

"Shhh!"

She rolled her eyes. Agent Curly could get like this sometimes. Annoying.

Finally he took out his earphones connected to his tapping device.

"This isn't good. What if-" Suddenly a large mitten grabbed his shoulder.

Curly screamed and whipped around to see a blue dog staring him down.

"Chief! What are you doing here?"

"Uh-oh…" Agent Ginger was staring at Minnie. Minnie was watching them all, suspiciously.

"She's spotted us, let's move." They all ran over to the HQ and ran in.

"Great. Now she couldn't be more suspicious. A rich monkey, a dog in an archer suit, and an extremely attractive blue dog ran into an HQ?" The chief scolded.

"Maybe we all need to change disguises," Curly suggested.

Everyone agreed, so they all changed. However, both Agent Curly and Ginger were finished changing before Chief Noisy was done.

They waited a very long time, and he still wasn't done. Finally an HQ Officer ran up to them and said "Agents! We have an SOS call! FROM THE CHIEF!"

"Alright, alright, alright, chill out. Where is it coming from?" Ginger said, calmly.

"Here's the coordinates! GO SAVE HIM ALREADY! HE'S GONNA DIE!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, SHEESH." Curly yelled. He took the piece of paper with the coordinates on them and ran out the door with Ginger.

Chapter Two

After running through the streets frantically, (and after Agent Curly stubbed his toe, twice actually,) they finally saw a bunch of commotion a little further down.

"Look! There's the chief!" Ginger screamed. He was being attacked by an extremely large cog with a perma-grin smile.

"It's a Mr. Hollywood!" Curly shouted as they ran over to his aid.

Before they could get there he threw him into a cage and locked the door.

Curly and Ginger yelled and tackled him at the same time, both with the same amount of stealth: none whatsoever. They got up and ran over to the cage, ignoring the distress signals the cog was letting out.

"I can't pick a lock, Ginger, you pick the lock and get the chief out of here! I'll hold off the cog." Curly ran and jumped on the cog.

Ginger calmly slipped a hairpin into the lock and pushed up all the tumblers, thus unlocking the cage. She glanced over to Mr. Curly.

"RUN, GINGER! GO! OOF." Curly shouted as he fought.

As she was about to do so, she saw three more Mr. Hollywood goons running to the first goon's aid. Curly could barely hold off one, let alone four.

"Come on chief, we need to help him."

She ran over to Curly and between the three of them they took out all the goons.

In one of the cogs' suit there was a memo that read 'ATTN. CASHBOTS! I have hired a mercenary army of Mr. Hollywoods. I know you are two different kinds of cogs but please try to get along. You all have one goal. Remember, MINNIE IS LEADER!'

Curly looked at Ginger, and Ginger looked at chief. Then Curly looked at the chief.

The chief had a blank stare until suddenly he snapped his fingers. "Mickey must be with the Cashbots!"

Curly and Ginger facepalmed simultaneously.

"No, MINNIE is involved with the Cashbots. Wait, the Cashbots are greedy, maybe that's where the international smuggling comes in! This is getting serious. Minnie isn't a sweet little mouse now, she seems like the catalyst for a huge thievery operation with the cogs."

"Well let's get out of here before more goons show up," Ginger commanded. So they ran back to the HQ. Since they had fought Minnie's goons, Minnie had to had known about them now.

"Alright, well, let's let the intensity of the situation die down. I'm gonna go into the lab and work on my new gag," Ginger said.

Ginger was a beautiful brown dog with calming mocha colored eyes. It was rare when she was angry or agitated but that wasn't to say that she COULDN'T get angry. She walked into the lab, her sneakers making the only noise in the whole HQ. Everyone was out on reconnaissance missions for other crimes, and there was only the secretary, three officers, not in the room, and Agent Curly. The Chief had gone to the bathroom.

Curly had a headache so he went to go take a nap. The HQ provided room and board to their agents, so Curly had a room up in the attic. (Sounds like an awesome job if you ask me.)

Ginger began working on her new gag which she planned to sell to Goofy to put in his gag shop and manufacture it as a new gag. She added a cupcake and a seltzer bottle. She then added a piece of TNT, hoping to combine a bunch of gags to make one super gag.

"Excuse me?" came a voice from the doorway to the silent laboratory.

Ginger looked over and saw a stranger standing in the doorway.

"Who are you? You're not a new recruit… I don't recognize you."

"I'm afraid I'm not."

"How did you get in here?"

"I see you're making a new gag."

"Please get out, this building is restricted."

"Alright then… if you don't want your gag to be the most popular gag in ToonTown." The red rabbit in dark shades you couldn't see through, turned to go.

"Wait," Ginger, said hesitatingly.

The red rabbit smiled sinisterly, and turned around.

"Yes?"

"The most popular you say?"

"Yes."

"How?"

The red rabbit laughed.

"We just add a bit of this powder here…"

He put it just a tad and then stepped back.

"Now, just test on this cog dummy here. And I guarantee you, you'll be surprised."

Ginger picked up the gag and the red rabbit said "I really must go now, please forgive me," and left.

Ginger shrugged and threw the gag.

Chapter Three

The gag hit the dummy, which activated the seltzer bottle, which blew up the TNT and BOOM! The dummy went across the room! Great! The gag was successful. But the gag didn't seem to have changed. But wait a minute…

_ What's that smell? _She thought. All of a sudden she started coughing, then choking, then… nothing. Darkness was all she could see.

Time seemed to go very slowly, but finally she got enough strength to pry open her eyes. The smell was worse than ever so she had to cover her mouth to keep from throwing up. She was still coughing violently.

Ginger ran out of the laboratory with a rag over her mouth and nose. Apparently the smell had gotten to the HQ Officers as well because they all had fainted too. Including the secretary and a few new recruits.

Ginger ran over and tried to wake them up, and after a lot of shaking a few of them started to stir. Then, suddenly they all woke up and their eyes exploded open and they all said in unison "MINNIE IS LEADER," all in a bland monotone voice.

Curly was stirring upstairs from all the commotion downstairs and when they all said that, he woke up with a startle. He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

Shaken, Ginger jumped up and dropped the rag. The smell was starting to go away anyway. They all got up and started walking toward her. The closest one started running toward her.

Ginger dropped everything and ran like the dickens toward the door. Not about to give up that easily the Officer, still repeating "MINNIE IS LEADER," every three seconds, ran and tried to jumped onto her. Fortunately he missed, but unfortunately he was able to grab the back of her shoe which tripped her. Another Officer threw the one on Ginger some rope and he tied her hands and feet together behind her back.

"GINGER!" Curly screamed from the stairway across the room that led to the attic. He sprinted toward the Officer and tackled him at 15 mph. The chief, hearing all the noise, came out of the bathroom. He had fallen asleep, so he had been in there the whole time.

Curly saw him in his peripheral vision and yelled "Chief! Untie Ginger, and toss me the rope!"

The chief ran over and did just that. Curly had pinned the officer down just in time to catch the oncoming rope and tie him down.

The other officers had noticed but they obviously didn't care enough to help him, because they all just walked around chanting "MINNIE IS LEADER. MINNIE IS LEADER."

Scared, they all ran out the door and ran as far away from the HQ as they could.

Chapter Four

"Let's stop here… I'm tired," the chief complained.

"Yeah, they weren't even chasing us, Ginger. Let's rest," added Curly.

"Geez, sorry for trying to save your lives." Ginger said, irritatedly. "I could run for hours."

"Well we can't," Curly said.

"Yeah, and the wind and sweat is messing up my hair."

"Chief, you don't have any hair, you just have fur," Ginger said matter-of-factly.

"WELL WHATEVER! I'M TIRED!"

"Shh! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Curly asked.

"That noise! Over here," she whispered.

They peaked over the edge of the mailbox they were sitting behind.

"It's Minnie!" Curly whispered. She seemed to be running from something.

"I'll go catch her," Ginger said and ran over to her ninja-style.

"No! Ginger stop!" Curly said. Whether Ginger heard him or not we'll never know, but she jumped onto her and attacked her from the air.

Minnie felt very hard for a mouse.

Mice had tails. Curly noticed from the beginning this particular 'mouse' did not have a tail.

"It's a… robot?!"

This metallic imitation of Minnie spoke three little words: "**Self-destruct sequence in:**"

"Uh-oh," Curly uh-ohed.

"Run!" Ginger screamed.

"**Five**,"

Suddenly Ginger tripped and yelled in pain.

"**Four**,"

"What's wrong?!" Curly shouted.

"**Three**,"

"Something stabbed me in the back."

"It wasn't me this time, honest!" Backstabber screamed from Lawbot HQ.

"**Two**,"

"Hold on, I'll carry you! Lie flat!"

"**One**,"

"BRACE YOURSELF!"

BOOM! The whole street seemed to go up in flames and then nothing but smoke. For such a small robot it made quite a big explosion.

The velocity of the explosion knocked them two totally different places.

Curly, back at the HQ in Minnie's Melodyland.

Ginger, the Pet Shop in ToonTown Central.

When Ginger woke up she was on the floor being stared at by six different toons, one of them being the Pet Shop owner. The explosion had bent her legs almost in a position that looked like a doodle. Any smart person could tell she wasn't a doodle but apparently it was good enough for the shopkeeper.

"Well! A doodle from the gods, eh?" He chuckled. "Well little guy! What's your name?" He picked her up. "Wow you're heavy!"

Ginger wanted to say "I'm not a doodle, you moron! Put me down!" but what came out was "MINNIE IS LEADER."

"You talk! Man, you're special!" He started walking behind the counter but then he stopped. "Wait, what did you say?"

"MINNIE IS LEADER."

"Minnie?! Leader?! Is?! You're with her! I have a special place for you." He carried her into a cramped iron cage and locked the door.

"MINNIE IS LEADER! MINNIE IS LEADER! MINNIE IS LEADER!" Ginger screamed. Whenever she tried to say anything, all that came out was "MINNIE IS LEADER." She was going to be stuck there all night. Waiting to be rescued by someone.

Curly had awakened in his bed. At first he was wondering if it was all a bad dream or not, but then he saw scratches and bruises all over his body. He jumped up and tried to run downstairs but as soon as he tried he couldn't stand up, he fell right down. He saw his ankle was in a cast. So all he could do was lie there until an officer ran upstairs to check on him.

"Agent Curly! You're awake!"

"Don't hurt me!" Curly yelled and readied himself for an attack.

"It's okay, I've come to my senses. You hurt your ankle badly, I would stay off of it."

"Wait, where's Agent Ginger?!"

"I dunno. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"No you don't understand! She-"

"Shhhh… calm down, you took quite a beating. Get back in bed."

Curly sighed and reluctantly climbed back into bed. It was going to be a long night for BOTH of them.

_To be continued..._

Credits:

Ginger the brown dog as Agent Ginger!

Mr. Curly the blue monkey as Agent Curly!

Noisy Lollipop Dizzychomp the blue dog as The chief!

And coming soon...

Straxxor the red cat as Agent Straxxor!

Stay tuned for Chapter 5-9!


	2. Chapters 5 through 9

Chapter Five

It was 3:15 AM when Curly woke up in his bed. His ankle still hurt but he was too worried about Ginger. He got up out of bed and limped out of his room. He would have been caught but all the guards were asleep.

As he was limping over to the door he saw a figure standing in the doorway.

"Leaving so soon?" The shadow asked.

Curly reached into his pocket and immediately pulled out a gun. "Who's there?!"

There was one quick movement and suddenly, Curly's gun wasn't in his hand. The figure stepped out of the shadows. Curly could barely make out a red cat wearing coal-black shades. The cat was holding the gun.

"Agent Straxxor… what are you doing up this late?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I'm worried about Agent Ginger."

Straxxor scoffed. "She's a trained agent, you don't think she can handle herself?"

"I guess you're right… why are you up? In fact, why are you here? I thought the chief sent you on a reconnaissance mission up in the Brrrgh." Curly paused for a minute. _Where is the chief? I haven't seen him since the explosion, _he thought.

Straxxor spun the gun in his hand casually. "Finished it. Plus, the chief's orders don't mean anything anymore."

"Why not?" Curly asked.

"You want the first reason or the second reason?"

"Both, starting with the first."

Straxxor reached into his coat and pulled out a plastic bag filled with something. He threw it to Curly. He caught it and looked at Staxxor questioningly.

"Evidence."

Curly studied the bag. It was filled with little iron pellets of some sort.

"We ran some tests on it, turns out it was touched by the chief."

"So…"

"Those are pellet bites."

"Pellet bites?"

"Yep. They're illegal in 8 playgrounds."

"What are they?"

"They're bombs. They look innocent but they have a tiny invisible button that when you press it makes a shrill beep, and then when you throw them…"

"What?"

"Let's just say BOOM."

"So, they're mini-bombs?"

"Correct-o Curly-o."

"And the chief… touched them?"

Straxxor nodded soberly.

"Well, what if he was just examining them?"

"1, only the scientists do that, and 2, if he was examining them he would have used gloves."

"So, he just… had them? And it was illegal?"

"Yep. He was a criminal, but you know who invented those things?"

"Who?"

"We don't know yet, but it's someone who just goes by Night-Strike. Possibly Minnie's boss."

"So, he could have been with Minnie?"

"I'm afraid so."

"How did you find them?"

"I found them in his coat pocket, and then I put them in an evidence bag."

"Wait… He just, left them in his coat?"

"That leads me to the second reason his orders don't matter anymore."

"What's that?"

"The chief… is dead."

Chapter Six

After a long, understandable pause, Curly asked, "How?"

"After the explosion, he was shot."

"What?! How do you know about the explosion?"

"I watch from the shadows."

"You're weird. Who shot him?"

"I hate to say this…" He paused. "I don't know. I searched the area high and low for any toon who looked suspicious but it was to no avail.

"But, oddly, the bullet the scientists found lodged in his skull, was a patented bullet made by the Kalex Clan."

"Um…"

"You're clueless. The Kalex Clan is a notorious gang created by Night-Strike."

"But, if he was on their side why would they-"

"We're working on that. For now we would prefer to leave this as classified information."

"If the chief is gone, who's going to be his successor?"

"Me."

"Why you?"

"I can hide from three highly trained agents and not be noticed whereas you can't keep a gun in your hand. Speaking of which…" He tossed the gun to Curly. "You can have that back."

"Does the rest of the agency know you're the next chief?"

"Everyone except Ginger, and Agent K."

"Agent K? I thought she died three years ago on an ocean liner that sunk."

"It did. But she didn't die."

"Wha- How can she live in the middle of the Atlantic?"

"Don't forget, Agent K was my teacher for a couple months. She's as good, if not better than I am at surviving fatal situations and being secretive."

"Impressive. I've never heard you be humble before."

Agent Straxxor glared at Curly.

"Shut up and go back to bed."

"Why? I wanna go find Ginger, I'm worried."

"I could find her in five minutes if I wanted to. Agent K could find her in less than thirty seconds. I'm not worried about her though."

"If Agent K is so amazing than why isn't she chief?"

"She's busy doing other things. She doesn't have time to sit in the HQ all day and give assignments to the rest of the agency."

"And you do?"

"Not really, but I feel that no one else here would want the job."

"I'll take it."

"I'm a Class S Agent, you're a Class B Agent. Who do you think is more fitting for the job?"

"But I've been good at math and organizing since I was little. You're better fit for action work, out on the front lines."

"Fine… you can have the job. Remember though, I'm always watching. You can't escape." Straxxor stepped back in the shadows, and then before Curly knew it, he was gone.

Chapter Seven

"SHUT UP!" the shopkeeper screamed.

Ginger shook the cage wildly and yelled at the top of her lungs "MINNIE IS LEADER! MINNIE IS LEADER!"

All of the doodles in the shop were howling at once.

If you had to describe the shop at that moment in one word, you would probably say: Chaos.

It was 8:23 AM in the morning. It was a sunny, yet chilly day. Ginger had full consciousness and knew that she could only say one thing: Minnie is leader. She was not in a trance, but she could not control her tongue when she tried to talk.

_What am I gonna do? I need to think my way out of this… _She thought.

She pulled out a disintegrator, and simply shot the cage.

_Wow. Why didn't I do that earlier? _

It felt so good to stretch out those muscles that had been cramped in a 3x4 ft. cage for a whole night. Ahh… one problem down, one to go.

The shopkeeper was cowering in the corner, hugging his knees.

Ginger saluted the shopkeeper to show that she meant no harm, and then leaped out the window.

Morning in Toontown Central. The peacefulness of the playground was deceiving. Gossip was going all over Toontown about a mysterious explosion, and how Minnie could be a criminal.

In fact, after a little investigating, Ginger found out that Minnie was actually paying them to keep their mouths shut. It was difficult to communicate without talking though. She just _had _to fix that. But how? She decided she would head to HQ in Melodyland and then… Wait a minute… if by any chance she said "MINNIE IS LEADER," in the HQ, everyone would go bonkers.

Curly! Curly would know it was just a fluke, and that something was definitely wrong. But where the heck was Curly? He could be anywhere… that explosion could have flung him to the far end of Lawbot HQ for all she knew. How was she gonna find him? Even worse, how could she know for sure he lived through the explosion.

"You seem… stressed," a voice said from behind her. Ginger had just realized she was pacing the gazebo like a maniac.

She whipped around to see a maroon cat wearing shutter glasses and a yellow bow.

Ginger motioned that she was hopeless.

"So you're looking for someone?"

Ginger stopped. How did the maroon cat know that? She hadn't even made a gesture that she was looking for someone.

"Who are you looking for?" the maroon cat asked. There was a brief pause before the maroon cat said "A blue monkey… named Curly? I'll help you look. Let's check down Loopy Lane."

Ginger was very surprised at how fast the little cat moved. She was so short, yet she flew across the ground like a hawk. Ginger strained to keep up with her, yet she could not do it. She was an expert sprinter but the cat was gone before she knew it.

As she ran, she pondered the fact that the little cat knew everything that was going on about her just by staring at her. It was amazing! Supernatural, even. Then, it hit her. Something about that cat was… familiar.

Chapter Eight

Finally Ginger made it to the end of the street. She was panting, and gasping for air. She could run for hours, but she was running as fast as she could the whole time, and she was tuckered out.

"I'm sorry, but it's obvious you can't keep up with me when I'm jogging, so perhaps we should split up. You search Minnie's Melodyland, and I'll search the rest of Toontown Central, Donald's Dock, and Daisy Gardens. See you in a few minutes!" She dashed out of sight.

Ginger shrugged and trudged down the street to the playground in Melodyland. When she was stepping through the tunnel to go into the playground the maroon cat was waiting for her at the end of the tunnel with the chief. The _new _chief.

"This the monkey you're looking for?" the cat asked.

Ginger nodded excitedly.

"Ginger!" Curly screamed and ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Where were you?"

"MINNIE IS LEADER." All of a sudden, a sharp pain strode through the inside of the lower part of Ginger's back, and out through the skin. She could feel blood oozing from her back, but it felt like a relief.

She turned around and saw the maroon cat holding a dart in her paw. Ginger hadn't realized it, but that part of her body that the dart had been in had been numb the whole time, so she hadn't felt the dart in her back the whole time, but the dart must have been lodged in a nerve that gave her a little feeling back when it left the nerve. That's why she felt pain when it was being pulled. Amazingly, no permanent damage had been done to her nerve.

She also began to feel like she was getting control over her tongue again.

"MINNIE IS LEADER. Minnie is leader. AAAAHHHHHhhhiii can… talk…"

"Why did you say that?"

"I don't know! I couldn't talk before, I could only say Minnie is leader."

"'Cause of this dart," the cat said. She tossed the dart onto the sidewalk.

"Ma'am, who are you?"

"Me?"

Ginger nodded.

The cat didn't hesitate. "I'm a friend, an ally." Suddenly, she was dashed away so fast they didn't even know where she went. Curly happened to look up and the cat was standing on the top of the tunnel. She waved, and then jumped out of sight.

"That was weird. Was she like, an angel?" Curly pondered.

Ginger grinned.

Curly was suspicious. "What?"

"That was a code. 'I'm a friend, an ally,' means 'I am an undercover agent,'" she whispered. "They taught us that in the training, remember?"

Curly slapped his forehead. He had forgotten.

Chapter Nine

They both walked back to the HQ. When they walked in, they asked the secretary if they had any new missions. The secretary stared blankly at Curly.

"What?" Curly said. The secretary patted his front shirt pocket, where the agents kept their badges. Curly pulled out his badge.

"Oh yeah… I give assignments now." The secretary nodded like he was teaching an infant his ABC's.

"Why you?" Ginger asked, when all of a sudden, a red cat jumped down from the ceiling.

"I'll tell you why, Ginger-cakes." Straxxor said, curtly. "He's the new chief. Only he's not very responsible, considering he went out for a nice walk in the city when he should have been giving assignments. I have an assignment for you, Curly. Go check out the lounge."

Curly, confused, walked in the lounge. His jaw hit the floor. Every agent in the entire building was in here, playing cards, sleeping, or just sitting there, bored.

"Guys!" Curly shouted. Only a few heads looked up.

Straxxor licked his paw and put it up to his mouth. He blew and a loud, shrill blast of whistle vibrated through the whole room. Everyone cringed, and then looked up at once.

"Guys, what are you all doing?"

"Getting paid to sit around and do nothing. Best job ever, if you ask me." Someone shouted. (Like I said before.)

"You guys want an assignment? Fine. You all get the same assignment. Follow me." Curly turned to Straxxor. "You, go and find out where Minnie is."

"That's it?"

"If you can, find Minnie's headquarters as well."

"Yes 'sir.' Right away, 'sir.'" Straxxor said with air quotes around "sir…" as you probably noticed… anyway, he ran out of the lounge.

"And if you find it, come back and report to me where it is!" Curly called to him as he exited. "At midnight, we raid!"

Credits:

Ginger the brown dog as Agent Ginger!

Mr. Curly the blue monkey as Agent Curly!

Noisy Lollipop Dizzychomp the blue dog as The chief!

Straxxor the red cat as Agent Straxxor!

(And, well, I can't tell you) as the maroon cat!

Stay tuned for Chapter 10!


	3. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

SLAM! Minnie slammed the table with her hands.

"Idiots. You're all idiots. Why did I even waste my time with you people?"

Robert glanced around the table. Everyone else was glancing around the table. Figures. When Master Minnie was angry, she went through 3 phases. Phase 1 was pure rage, phase 2 was explaining why she was angry, and phase 3 was doing something about the cause of her anger.

"Does anyone wanna explain why the Toon HQ is having a dandy old time over there, and is not being eaten alive by their own people?"

Robert sank down in his chair.

"Robert!" Minnie barked at the red rabbit. Robert jumped a foot out of his seat and sat back up, perfectly straight. "Could you explain to the rest of us why there is a lack of chaos over at the Toon HQ?"

"Ermm…"

"Let's have a little history lesson, shall we? One day, a mouse named Master Minnie sent a bunny named Robert to go plant some Reechu powder somewhere within the Toon HQ so that it would be used; therefore, the Reechu powder would cause many, if not all of the agents to follow that mouse, and so everyone would live happily ever after. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Would any of you like to know why?" Some nodded, some didn't. "**I SAID DO ANY OF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?!**" Everyone jolted back in their seats and all said "Yes Master Minnie!" All except for Robert, he sat in his chair glaring at Minnie. Many thoughts were ravaging throughout his mind, but one stuck out beyond all the others. _If you knew Minnie, you wouldn't be treating me like this now would you? Perhaps something will have to be done about this._

Minnie held something else up in her hand. "Robert," she said. "Are you familiar with what this is?"

Robert nodded. "Yes, Master Minnie. Those are mushroom roots, it is an ingredient used in the making of Reechu powder."

"It's funny that you recognize this because you haven't used it in a while."

Robert pretended to look confused.

"When you made the powder, you forgot to add the mushroom roots to the mix. Without them the effects were only temporary. I sent a spy over to Toon HQ this morning and he reported to me that in the lounge everyone was just sitting there having a grand old time, basically partying. This would not be happening if you had made the Reechu powder correctly. They would be over there chanting the code and killing anyone who hadn't been affected right now if you had made it correctly. No more stupid mistakes like this, Robert. We can't afford them."

She sighed and said "Speaking of stupid mistakes…" She moved her gaze from Robert to the blue horse sitting across from him at the board meeting table.

"**JEREMY!**" She boomed from the end of the table.

Jeremy was in the middle of sipping a drink and when she shouted it startled him and he spilled his drink all over himself. As he wiped himself off, he looked up and saw Minnie face-in-palm. She looked up and lovingly said, "Jeremy, stop being an idiot and tell me why the robot you created was defective."

"D-defective? What do you mean?"

"I mean it was defective, moron. The target that the robot shot with a dart is well, and she speaks without issue. That means either the dart didn't work well, or the robot missed the targets spinal cord. I got intel that the target was not able to speak, but besides that, had full use of her brain. Why is this?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I don't know. I thought I tested it and it was perfected. Perhaps it wasn't."

"Yeah, perhaps. Go build us 30 warrior bots. We'll need them."

"30?!"

"Yes. Problem with that?"

"No ma'am."

"Good. Now, Adam, do you have any more info on why Noisy was shot?"

"No ma'am, but we have all of our detective team working on it."

"Very well. Now I need everyone's attention. When Jeremy is done with those warrior bots, we're attacking Toon HQ." Everyone gasped and then murmured amongst themselves.

"Shhh! I know this may seem harsh to make every one of us fight but we need all we got. We do have the cogs but cogs rarely win against toons and alone they're nothing against highly trained agents. We need everyone for the maximum effect. Prepare for battle everyone. At midnight, we attack!"


End file.
